


Stripped of My Beliefs

by GleekPlusDirectioner



Series: Stripped of My Beliefs [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stripper!Liam, church boy!niall, larry if you squint, mild homophobia, stripper!Louis, stripper!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleekPlusDirectioner/pseuds/GleekPlusDirectioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, along with his friends Louis and Harry, is a stripper. Simple as that. They don’t care what people on the outside think, it’s their job and they’re perfectly happy with that, thank you very much.</p><p>Picket or no picket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped of My Beliefs

**Author's Note:**

> People seemed to really like this on Tumblr, so I thought I'd move it over here for my lovely ao3 readers :)

"Again," Liam sighed, glancing to his two workmates as they approached the club. "That church is back."

Louis groaned. "This is three days in a row! Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"They don't like what we do," Harry replied quietly with a small shrug.

"If they didn't come and harass us, they wouldn't _see_ what we do," Louis huffed.

"C'mon, guys, we're due onstage in half an hour," Liam sighed, offering Louis his hand. "Safest way to get in there," he explained.

With a short nod, Louis took Liam's hand while Harry tightly clasped Louis' arm. All taking a deep breath, Liam started them towards the shouting crowd of people outside the club. He squeezed through the crowd, gripping Louis' hand tightly.

"And there they are!" announced a balding man at the front of the crowd, pointing an accusing finger at the three of them. "Those who work without honour! Showing their skin for money! Allowing other men to touch them in obscene and unholy ways!"

Liam rolled his eyes. "C'mon, lads." He managed to pull Louis and Harry through the mass of people and ushered them through the door.

"How can you live with yourself?" the man demanded of Liam.

"Quite easily," Liam replied simply.

"The Lord shall show you no mercy," the man threatened, that accusing finger aimed at Liam again. "Abuse of the body He gave you. Stooping to the depths of fraternising with other men. Sins!"

Sighing heavily, Liam glanced around at the crowd of angry church-goers. His eyes were caught on a neatly-dressed blonde boy, whose innocent blue eyes showed signs of discomfort. The blonde noticed Liam's gaze and blushed, darting his eyes away. "God created us all, yes?" Liam asked, returning his attention to the man.

"Of course," the man huffed.

"Then He created our minds, gave us freedom of thought. He gave us the right to make our own decisions." Pointing to the building behind him, Liam stated, "This is my decision." With that, he turned on his heel and walked purposefully into the building.

 

"Good show, fellas," Liam grinned as they collected up their clothing in the dressing room at the end of the night.

Shifting his weight from foot to foot, Harry mumbled, "D'you think those guys will still be out the front when we leave.

"Probably," Louis grumbled as he pulled his jeans on again. "They're waiting for us to quit or something."

"Well, they won't get any satisfaction out of me," Liam stated simply. "Unless it's that cute blonde guy from down the front today; I'd be happy to satisfy him."

"Liam!" Harry exclaimed, eyes wide as Louis broke into laughter.

"He was cute," Liam repeated as he zipped up his fly and started tugging his shoes on.

Louis and Harry pulled their T-shirts on over their heads. "You've got a thing for one of the churchies?" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow, arm looped around Harry's hips.

"He didn't look like he wanted to be there," Liam explained. "And you know I can't go past cute and innocent."

His two friends shook their heads. "We better go," Louis pointed out. "Me and Haz have things we need to do."

"We do?" Harry frowned slightly.

"Yes." Louis gave Harry a meaningful look. "We do."

Rolling his eyes, Liam told them, "You two are anything but subtle."

As the three young men headed out of the club, Liam spotted someone standing outside. The picket had left, so Liam waved his friends farewell as they headed in the opposite direction.

"Um… e-excuse me?"

Liam turned his attention to the voice, discovering that the person waiting outside was the cute blonde from earlier. "Hi," he greeted with a slight smile.

"I, u-um…" A deep blush coloured the boy's cheeks and he fiddled with his hands as he stared down at the ground. "I-I wanted to apologise. For my dad." He swallowed hard. "H-he thinks telling you guys that your job is a sin will make you change your minds but… but I don't like how he shouts at you and…" The boy took a deep breath. "I'm sorry you have to see him like that."

"Your dad's the pastor?" Liam guessed.

"Yes," the blonde sighed. He glanced up at Liam's face. "H-he's really not a bad person, I promise, he's just… he gets… carried away."

With a small, knowing smile, Liam gently grasped the boy's shoulder. "You don't have to agree with everything your dad does."

The blonde blew out a shaky breath. "I know. B-but it makes me feel like a bad son." He looked Liam up and down for a moment. "Your, um… your shirt's on backwards."

Liam looked down at himself and laughed. "Oops." He pulled his T-shirt off and untangled it. "Thanks," he chuckled as he tugged his top back on.

The boy was blushing a deep red, hands fidgeting more and eyes on the ground again. "N-no problem," he squeaked.

Pausing a moment, Liam realised, "I probably shouldn't've just stripped off in front of you. Sorry."

"N-no, it's… it's okay." Shuffling his feet a little, the blonde mumbled, "I'm Niall."

Liam smiled, "My name's Liam. Nice to meet you, Niall."

Niall gave him a small nod. "I… I should go." He made to turn, but Liam quickly grabbed his wrist.

"You don't have to."

"I kind of do. I… I snuck out to come and meet you," Niall admitted.

"Well," Liam chuckled. He squeezed Niall's wrist lightly. "Will I get to see you again?"

Niall blushed again. "M-maybe."

Moving his gentle grip down from Niall's wrist, Liam brought the blonde's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Until next time," he smiled. With a wave, he headed off towards his flat, a warm feeling in his stomach and a slight spring in his step.

 

Liam had to fight their way through to work again for the next few nights, simply heading straight inside with Harry and Louis. On the forth night, they were running late, hurrying off backstage to change into their costumes.

Liam was on the small stage at the end of the catwalk, halfway through his act, when he noticed a familiar blonde head and startled blue eyes. He smiled slightly and continued on, unbuckling his belt and slowly sliding it from his slacks, accompanied by the whoops and cheers of the group of young men gathered around the stage. He cracked his belt like a whip to another round of cheering. Looping his belt over his bare shoulders, Liam slowly rid himself of his slacks to reveal just a tight pair of shorts.

After a sensual little dance, Liam noticed that Niall had moved to the side of the stage, his innocent blue eyes wide. He sank to his knees and crawled over to Niall, whose eyes went comically wider. Looping the belt around the back of Niall's neck and gently pulling him forward, Liam leaned in and whispered in his ear, keeping his tone friendly and reassuring. "Go and wait by the door to backstage. I'll come get you so we can talk."

Niall gave a jittery nod, frozen in fright.

Winking at Niall, Liam left his belt hanging over the blonde's shoulders, then finished his act with a dance and grab at his own crotch before strutting back down the catwalk and off the stage, giving Harry a high-five as he took his place. Without bothering to change, Liam hurried off to the door he asked Niall to wait at, pushing it open slightly to see the blonde trembling on the other side. "Hey, are you alright?" Liam asked gently, guiding the boy through the door and closing it so they had some privacy.

"I-I… um…" Niall made a small whimpering noise.

"Hey," Liam cooed, wrapping his arms around the blonde in a comforting hug. "Ssh ssh, it's alright." He rubbed a steady hand up and down Niall's back until his trembling stopped, then slowly pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I… there's so many strange feelings… I don't know…" Niall looked up at Liam helplessly.

"It's alright," Liam murmured, rubbing his shoulder. "This place is supposed to make you feel things."

Niall nodded once. "I…"

"You don't have to explain yourself," Liam assured him.

Face only reddening, Niall ducked his head.

Liam held Niall's face between both hands and met the blonde's eyes. "Why so shy?"

Swallowing hard, Niall pushed Liam's hands away. "This is a sin.  I… I have no feelings towards men."

"Niall-"

"No." Niall made to push Liam away, but the man only gently grabbed his wrists. "No, I can't…" he whimpered, eyes filling with tears.

Both jumped slightly when someone walked through the door, heading straight past them and into one of the dressing rooms. Niall full-body shuddered and let out a tiny sob.

"Hey, ssh," Liam cooed. Kissing both of Niall's palms, Liam led him into his dressing room, locking the door. "It's just so my friends don't come barging in," he explained at the fear in Niall's eyes.

"I…" Niall's lower lip was trembling terribly. "I can't enjoy being here, I can't touch you, this is a sin, I can't-"

"Niall," Liam interrupted gently. "It's alright. You have full faith in your god, yes?" Niall nodded his head tearfully. "He wants everyone who has faith in him to be happy and loved, yes?" Again, Niall nodded. "Then why should it matter if you find that happiness and love in another man? He made you the way you are, He wouldn't make you this way if it was a sin."

Niall covered his face with both hands and slid to the floor, back against the wall and knees to his chest. "My dad…" Sniffling, he whispered, "He always tells me homosexuality is a sin. But… but you make it sound okay… Who am I s'posed to believe?" he whined helplessly.

Pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, Liam sat himself beside the blonde. "Believe whoever your heart agrees with," he murmured, finally sliding his belt off Niall's shoulders and sitting it aside. "If you like men-"

"I don't," Niall replied firmly, lifting his head and staring intently forward.

"Okay," Liam nodded, rubbing Niall's arm comfortingly. "But I do. Do you think I'm a sinner for wanting to be happy with another man?"

"You _have_ to be." Niall buried his face in his hands again. The two sat on the floor for a long time, then Niall whispered, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Common decency? I'm not gonna put you down just because you don't think like me," Liam half-laughed.

Chewing his lip, Niall mumbled, "My dad does. I… I asked him why we picket your club. He told me it was His way, His way of cleansing the world of sinners."

"You don't have to think like your dad," Liam assured him, wrapping his arm around Niall's shoulders.

After another silence, Niall nodded his head once and met Liam's eyes. "Thank you," he barely whispered. After few minutes of silence, Niall blew out a breath. "I should be going. Dad will ask questions if I'm out too late."

"That's okay." Liam climbed to his feet, offering his hands to Niall. When the blonde shyly accepted, Liam helped the boy up off the floor. "If you want to talk, I'm always happy to," Liam murmured. He pressed his lips to Niall's forehead before unlocking the door and leading him towards the exit. "See you another time?" he asked over the music as Niall stepped through the doors.

After a moment of silence, Niall gave him a tiny smile and nod, then hurried off down the street.

 

"Liam?"

Liam stopped on his journey home from work to find Niall standing anxiously against a building. "Hey, Niall," he greeted with a grin. "I haven't seen you for a few days."

"Yeah, I…" Niall swallowed hard and approached Liam slowly. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. And…" He huffed out a short breath. "It sounds silly to other people, but I… I've been talking to God about… about the new feelings I've been getting."

"What did He say?" Liam asked interestedly.

"It's… I can't explain how He answers," Niall sighed, fidgeting with his fingers. "But I…"

When Niall didn't finish, Liam pointed in the direction he had been heading and suggested, "Walk with me?"

Niall nodded and started along the footpath with Liam. "It's difficult to explain it all to someone who doesn't believe," he mumbled, watching his feet.

"I'm willing to learn," Liam shrugged.

"It's not that simple," Niall sighed. "Like… my faith is based on my relationship with God. Sometimes… sometimes the things my dad does makes me question my faith, which means I'm questioning God. I don't have the right to ask Him why things are the way they are. I don't have the right to question what He does."

Liam nodded along in understanding, giving Niall a smile to encourage him to continue.

"But I… feel like I can question my dad's actions. And my dad does things in the name of God, but I don't agree with them."

"You agree with his purpose but not his method?" Liam guessed.

"Yeah. But I also ask God why he lets people do horrible things in his name, and again, it's not my place to question Him." Niall huffed out another sigh. "I've been thinking myself around in circles."

"But you find comfort in God, yes?" Liam checked.

"Of course."

"So does that help?"

Niall sighed again. "Like I said, it's difficult to explain."

"Has talking to Him helped you at all on the subject of homosexuality?" Liam asked.

Watching his feet, Niall told him, "I can't explain how. But it's helped, yeah."

Liam waited a few moments. "And?"

Yet another, wearier, sigh left Niall's mouth. "I think it's alright. My dad will never agree with that, but… but I think it's okay to have feelings for someone the same gender as you." Chewing his lip, he added, "And I think… I think I might have feelings for a man."

"And that's alright," Liam nodded.

"Yeah, it is…" After a short while of silence, Niall grasped Liam's hand, the two of them slowing to a stop. "Is that okay?" he checked carefully, chewing on his lip again.

His mouth quirking up at the corner, Liam nodded, "It's very okay."

Niall's cheeks flushed and he stared down at their hands, swinging them gently. "Dad can't know."

"That's fine by me," Liam smiled, squeezing Niall's hand.

Biting his lip to contain a smile, Niall glanced up at Liam, popping up on his toes to kiss the brunette's cheek.

"You're adorable," Liam chuckled.

Starting them walking again, Niall asked, "Why did you become a stripper?"

Liam laughed at the question. "If you're expecting a sob story, I'm sorry but I'll have to disappoint you." Smiling at Niall's confused look, Liam explained, "I didn't become a stripper to pay for uni or rent or to support the medial facilities for a mother with rapidly declining health… I'm a stripper because I like it."

"You… like it?" Niall frowned.

"It's fun," Liam shrugged. "I mean, I didn't always want to be a stripper, but Louis and Harry, my mates, they got themselves jobs there and I thought it looked like fun. And it is. I get paid to strip and dance, but no one's allowed to touch me."

Niall nodded silently as they walked. "It's almost disappointing that you don't have a sob story," he admitted. "Dad might've taken better to you if there'd been an outside reason for you becoming a stripper. As it is, he'll probably never accept you."

"I don't really care," Liam chuckled. "If he can't accept me, that's his problem. I am what I am and I'll be what I'll be. Some priest on his high-horse isn't going to change that.

"He's my dad," Niall reminded the brunette, his expression just shy of offended.

"Sorry, I know." Liam slowed to a stop, looking up at the building they had halted before. "This is me," he sighed.

Moving to face the man, Niall stood up on his toes and pressed the softest of kisses against Liam's lips. "I'll come see you tomorrow," he whispered, cheeks flushing brightly even in the darkness.

"See you then." Wrapping the boy in a brief yet firm hug, Liam waved him farewell and headed into his building. Blowing out a sigh as he made his way up the stairs to his flat, he chuckled, "What a day."

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second part to this being written, but I feel like I really have to work on it to make it good enough to stand with this one.


End file.
